The present invention relates to a novel in useful portable bathtub apparatus.
Bed ridden patients require care including provision of food, and water and maintaining a high degree of cleanliness in a hospital environment. Among such needs is the provision of bathing a patient, which is especially difficult when the patient is immobile. In the past, sponge baths have been administered by caregivers, but such a cleaning procedure is not as thorough as providing the patient with a bath or shower in a bathroom facility. Unfortunately, it is quite difficult to move patients back and forth for a bath to achieve these results. In many instances a patient may be further injured during this process, since a bathtub becomes slippery when water is placed in the same.
A novel bathtub apparatus which is portable and usable in conjunction with a bed, particularly a hospital bed, would be a notable advance in the medical arts.